shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Luffy vs Blackbeard/Part I
GUIDELINE Location: New World, Xiao`s New Village, Fight: "The Darkest Fight" Fighters: Monkey D. Luffy vs Marshall D. Teach Part of the Fight: 1st Part of the Fight Other Characters: Straw Hat Pirates, Kizaru, Xiao, Marines. Concludes Guideline ---- The Fight Begins Luffy and the Straw Hat crew pay a visit to Xiao`s new village in New World. Then suddenly, the Blackbeard Pirates attack the village for loot. Luffy and the Straw Hats meet up/ Luffy is totally raged and charges towards Blackbeard. Luffy: You bastard! You were the one who started the war, wasn`t you?! HAA! Gomu Gomu No Pistol! Sends Blackbeard through some boats and rafts. Blackbeard: Oh well, well, if it isn`t Mugiwara, eh? You should be thankful for what I did! If I didn`t hand that damn Ace to the government, you`d be dead already by me! ZEHAHAHA! Well, you don`t have any respect so prepare to DIE!!! Luffy: As if!!! The two begin a hand to hand combat. The townspeople evacuate the area in the order of the Straw Hats. Luffy misses a jab to Teach and Teach reverses the attack on him. Luffy again misses 3 punches and so does Teach. Blackbeard uses an uppercut and throws Luffy to the ground. A bit of blood spills from Luffy`s mouth. Luffy stands up raged and watches in agony as Teach is laughing.. Luffy: You bastard! Gear Second! HAHHAHAHA! Gomy Gomu No... Jet Pistoru! Jet Rifle! Jet Stamp! Luffy attacks Teach and is hit by Jet Pistoru but deflects the other 2 attacks by using the Gura Gura Nomi. He is severely wounded and stands back as his face is full of blood. Blackbeard: DAI IDO!!! Luffy watches confused, the frounds shake and the groundfloor breaks and Luffy falls down and the heat can be sensed from the deeper magma. Luffy tries to get up by stretching his leg but Blackbeard keeps his foot on it and Luffy screams in terror. Luffy: ITE!!! That Hurts! You cow! Gomu Gomu No Jet Rocket! Luffy flies up and misses landing on Blackbeard! Blackbeard: It was a complete waste to come here! Zehahahaha! The idiots have run away! Now this shit shows up! Burgess, Van Augur and Devon! Kill those shits! GO!!! The rest of you burn this area IMMEDIATELY! Van Augur: You have a bad choice of orders... Let Burgess do the burning! He`s a great helmsman and has a bunch of weapons and let`s do the killing.. Ussop: And who says that you..BAKA!!! Gulp, I`m dead! HISSATSOU CONNIBOSHI 10x BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! Flaming fires come out of his picket rifle and hits Augur`s most ultimate rifle. He is raged. Blackbeard: Huh? Then it`s not hard enough, eh? Then.. everybody do the same thing as our first mate does, ZEHAHA- Luffy suddenly gives a big Jet Pistoru to Blackbeard sending him through the mountains. He uses his Instaneous Movement to in a fast time reach Blackbeard and kick him once more. They arrive in a sandy desserted place. Blackbeard: ITE! ITE! OUCH!!! THAT HURT! OW!! I`M NOT GONNA SPARE YOU, YOU MUGIWARA BAKA! The great Yonko Blackbeard will incinerate you! Luffy: YOU DON`T THE TRUE MEANING OF A YONKO!!! GEAR THIRD! GOMU GOMU NO... Blackbeard:......?! OMAI KORAKKU SHOTATSU!!!! Luffy: GIGANT ELEPHANT GUN!!!!!!! The air and ground conflicts and connects with each other and the force is send through Luffy. Luffy`s Gigant Elephant Gun is such that Blackbeard was having nosebleeds and his dresswear was getting torn. Blackbeard then realized Luffy`s weakness was the Straw Hat but he kept it safe. Luffy is astonished as the grounds shake. The skies are trembling. The mountains were falling down. The pressure was so high that the whole single force of the air went through Luffy and Blackbeard and all the other areas were like non gravitified. Luffy was unable to move but Blackbeard could and rushes through Luffy, grabs his collar and throws him below the rocks. Now the force is natural and the grounds connect each other once more squashing Luffy, as to what Blackbeard thinks. He takes a sigh of relief. Blackbeard: Zehahahaha! That brat... Was NOTHING! ZEHAHAAHA! NOBODY CAN DEFEAT A YONKO LIKE ME! I`M THE PIRATE KING! Suddenly the ground again starts to shake and it wasn`t for Blackbeard. A roaring voice came and.. '' ''SURPRISE! Luffy broke the ground floor paved with blood raged and with a fierce expression. Luffy: KONOHARA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TAKE THIS! THIS! AND THIIS!!! GUYS LIKE YOU DON`T DESERVE TO BE IN A POSITION LIKE THAT! Blackbeard: OUCH! OUCH! OH! HUH? GUYS LIKE ME?! WHAT?! I`M A TITAN! A YONKO! ZEHAHAHA! Luffy: NEVEEER! The two clash and a hand to hand combat begin. Luffy`s torso is scratched and marked. Blackbeard`s torso is destroyed. The ground begins to go up as the heat of the battle grows! Luffy: WOAH! I`m flying! CROW!!! Blackbeard: HUH?! YOU MOCKING ME?! Luffy: Huh? Nande?! Blackbeard angrily punches Luffy`s tummy and Luffy hits him back. The piece of earth was going to break down. Then... BAM! The Earth fell and Luffy quickly did a Gomu Gomu No Fusen to float in air... Blackbeard was damaged and he spat blood.. Blackbeard: That`s a quite useful power I see! I`LL TAKE IT! THEN I`LL USE IT TO DESTROY YOU! Luffy: EVEN IF THAT HAPPENS....... THEN I`D SAY DON`T USE THE POWERS YOU HAVEN`T MASTER YOU IDIOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gomu Gomu No............... Bazooka! Axe! Muchi! Pistoru! Rocket! And now.... Gear Second+Busoshuko Koka! Flame comes out of his hand and the other too... Luffy: Eehehehe... Now I`m totally fire... NOW THIS IS FOR ACE!! GOMU GOMU NO...... MERAHOLE!!! He uses taunt of bazooka and hits it on Blackbeard. It makes a hole on the other side of hell... He was literally feeling the heat of hell. Luffy: This won`t hurt a bit... But did you feel it... The BURNING?! THE REAL BURNING! BURNING DOSEN`T MEAN DESTRUCTION! LIKE YOU THINK SO! Blackbeard was incinerated and felt twice the pain of an average SUPERHUMAN. But suddenly... Blackbeard: ZEHAHAHA! BAKA! FOOL I ABSORBED YOUR ENERGY POTENTIAL BEFORE DYING! I AM FEELING MORE SUPERIOR! HAHAHA! YOU CAN`T DEFEAT ME! ZEHAHAHA! Luffy: Huh?! He absorbed the power of my technique?! WHAT KIND OF MAN IS HE?!! Blackbeard: Mugiwara... Zehahaha! Category:Fights Category:Fanon Predictions Category:What If